


Brotherly Advice

by TiffanyC1



Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Big Brother!d'Artagnan, Gen, Post 3x10, Sad!Brujon, mentions character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: Brujon's not sure how to feel about his commission, thankfully, there's someone who understands.
Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by d'Artagnan's relationship with Brujon in Season 3. He seemed to be taking Brujon on as a protege like Athos had done with him.

Brujon leaned against what was left of the stable. He was a Musketeer. He was now commissioned and could support his family, and he was part of a General’s staff. It should’ve been the happiest day of his life, but instead he felt like sobbing. He thought of all the comrades that were lost. Of Clairmont, who had succumbed to his injuries. Of all the cadets that had been lost. 

He heard footsteps but didn’t really register it until he heard a voice, “I thought I’d find you over here.” He turned to find the Captain standing next to him. They stood in silence for several minutes before d’Artagnan spoke. “It’s alright if you’re sad right now. I was when I first won my commission.”

Brujon looked at the older man in shock. “You were?”

D’Artagnan nodded, “There was a lot going on right before I won my commission and after I’d won my commission, I actually didn’t feel happy at first because I remembered all the things I’d lost getting there: My father, my home, the woman I loved; it made it hard to feel happy at first.” 

Brujon looked at his mentor in astonishment, he’d never heard this before, not even from the older Musketeers. “What changed?”

D’Artagnan smiled, “Treville. He and my father had been friends when they were younger. He told me that my father would’ve been proud of me for becoming a Musketeer. Plus, I remembered that Athos, Porthos, and Aramis had done so much to train me and that it was as much their victory as it was mine. They were actually more excited that I’d won my commission than I was at first.”

Brujon sighed, “I keep thinking about Clairmont.”

D’Artagnan nodded, “I’m sure. Having a friend die so horribly in front of you is never easy. If he was alive now, Clairmont would’ve been proud of you and so are myself and Madame d’Artagnan. Plus, Clairmont is going to be given a posthumous commission and some money will be sent to his family.” At Brujon’s astonishment, he sighed. “You and Clairmont were at the top of the list to get commissions before all this happened.”

Brujon nodded, “I’m scared about going to the front.”

“That’s perfectly normal. I’d be worried if you weren’t scared,” d’Artagnan said. “Just remember to listen to the General. He won’t ask you to do anything he wouldn’t do himself and he’ll look after you. Alright?” At Brujon’s nod, he smiled, “Then you’d better get ready. Porthos hates to be kept waiting.”

As he turned away, Brujon couldn’t help but ask, “Does it get easier?”

D’Artagnan sighed and turned to him, “Not really, but you do learn to not let it stop you, but to fuel you.” With a final smile, he left the stables and Brujon turned to the horse he’d chosen. He was still sad and scared, but he knew that he could do this, and he’d do it for Clairmont and all the friends he’d lost. He was a Musketeer, after all.


End file.
